


Being Short

by AngelNovak



Series: Thane Krios and Naviera Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Observations, Short, advanteges, dissadvantages, garrus is my bro man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Shepard thinks of the advantages and disadvantages of being short.





	Being Short

There are some disadvantages to being only 5 ft on a good day, in heels, in the right lighting. The biggest one is when Garrus decides to be a pain in the ass and puts his elbow on my head, which always earns him a jab in the side. It doesn't affect him he just laughs it off before running from me. Another pain in the ass is some people decide 'oh she's short, she probably doesn't know what she's doing' I challenge each one of those bastards to the mats, then thoroughly kick their asses enough for them to listen to me.

A very different kind of problem is Thane. Nearly 7ft he's hard to reach so I usually just pull him down by his jacket or neck to kiss him. He said he thought it was adorable that I could fit under his chin easily, which earned him a half-assed glare and some grumbling as he pulled me to him to prove his point. Even on my tip toes, it can be a problem with reaching him.

But there are some advantages too.

Like how I can hide in covers that others can't on the battlefield. It's so much easier sneaking through the vents when you're smaller. And although it's a pain in the ass at a concert, I'm practically unnoticed in a crowd, so it's pretty easy to get in and out of them. Another is how the enemy sometimes underestimates me, it's so nice to see the look of shock on their faces when I take them down.

Also when I'm too lazy to try to reach things I can just have somebody else do that for me. But there are times when I'm not too lazy and reach for them myself, in a loose shirt that would ride up revealing part of my stomach, and Thane will come over and run his fingers across my skin. He'll kiss the crook of my neck then reach whatever I was after for me and go back to what he was doing.

It is always nice to hear Thane growl at my height and pick me up by my thighs to get a better grip on me, kissing me for all he's worth and just holding me to him. I'm also easier to keep tied up, whether it's simply tying my hands behind my back or to the headboard, or more intricate ones that have my whole body exactly how he wants it. There's also less rope needed to be used and I think he just likes having me at his complete mercy, unable to escape the complex knots that only take him a few moments but when I try to get out of them take me at least 30 minutes, much to his pleasure and amusement.

So yeah, there are disadvantages to being short, but the advantages are totally worth it.


End file.
